


Tempted

by ellie_effie



Series: Trailing Veilfire [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Break Up, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Doom Upon All the World, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: What could a desire demon offer a heartbroken Inquisitor?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Trailing Veilfire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the BTV OC question time! This was sent by the lovely @noire-pandora, number 26:
> 
> What would a demon of desire be able to offer your character that might actually have a chance of tempting them into accepting the offer?

What would a demon of desire be able to offer your character that might actually have a chance of tempting them into accepting the offer? 

For a castle that big, Skyhold had been getting more and more silent over the past few months. It had somehow made the walls even colder, the silence even deeper. It usually hurt Yondi’nne to hear the echoes of her footsteps when she crossed the corridors. But that night, however, she had purposely seeked the solitude of her own chambers. 

Dawn was still hours away, Yondi’nne was sitting down on her balcony floor, her back against the railing and her fingers loosely holding the bottle of wine she had been drinking. She didn’t want anyone to see her like that: drunk and crying again for a man who had left her more than a year ago.

She let the empty bottle roll away to the corner and, stifling her sobs, opened another one with her mouth and took a big gulp. That was when she noticed the lean figure sauntering into her bedroom.

“Please, go away!”, she said with a whimper.

Yondi’nne had explicitly asked to be alone that night, so who was entering her room so rudely in a moment like that? It took her a while to realise it wasn’t any of Skyhold’s denizens. In fact, this wasn’t even a living being.

“Why do you say such harsh words, da’len? I’ve only come to help you...” The sweet, gentle tone gave the demon away. And although Yondi’nne wasn’t scared, it was enough to make her alert. Her whole body went rigid and she instinctively reached to grab her staff behind her back.

“How did a demon get in here?”she asked, trying her best not to slur her words.

The creature waved its hands dismissively. “Oh, thinness of the Veil and whatnots…” Its eyes were filled with mock-pity, but its sharp fangs were showing as it licked its lower lip. “What matters is that I’ve come for you, my dear Inquisitor.”

She scoffed and turned her face away from the succubus, but it crouched down in front of her and gently ran its fingers through her hair. 

“I’ve come because I sensed such a burning desire, a tremendous longing! Such a beautiful girl should not waste tears on a man…”

“Ah!”, Yondi’nne said shrewdly. “I suppose that this is where you tempt me, isn’t it? This is where you tell me that if I just let you in for a bit, you will make him love me again and bring him back, isn’t it?” 

Her tone had grown increasingly menacing as she spoke, but the demon gave her a sly, wicked smile in return.

“I wouldn’t waste your time with such trifles, Inquisitor.” It hadn’t taken its hands from her hair. “Besides, as I’m sure you know, making the elf love you wouldn’t take an ounce of my power. It would be like telling you I will make the sky blue.”

The demon gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look deep into its eyes. Powerless to resist, Yondi’nne felt the tears mar her eyes again.

“I want you to know that what we had was real.”, Solas’s voice spoke from the demon’s lips. She knew it was a mere trick, but her heart clenched and the air was suddenly gone from her lungs. I was his voice, his cadence repeating the last words she heard him say before he vanished from her sight in the Valley of Sacred Ashes.

“S-so… What...What...”, Yondi’nne dumbly tried to speak. Curiosity, or misery, and a large amount of alcohol was truly a dangerous combination. It had taken over against her better judgement. Maybe if she could just hear his voice, his real voice, once again...

“I can tell you where he is.”, the demon said, tracing her jawline with a long fingernail.

Yondi’nne’s felt a sudden warmth crawling up her body, relaxing her muscles even more deeply and completely than the alcohol could. Her eyes fluttered shut as she was engulfed by a vision of a vast open field on a clear summer’s day. Standing in the middle of the field was a tall, lean figure that Yondi’nne immediately recognized.

“He doesn’t want me to find him.”, she said to the demon. She let out a sad mewl when it pressed two long fingers on her eyelids to close her eyes shut.

The grass tickled her bare feet and she heard Solas chuckle at her as he opened his arms. She didn’t think twice before she ran towards him, feeling light and happy for the first time since he left her. The sun shining behind him made it difficult for her to see his face, but there wasn’t a trace of doubt in her mind that it was Solas.

“How can you be so sure he doesn’t?”, the demon asked in a sickly sweet tone. She felt it put its hands on her shoulder and lean closer towards her.

Yondi’nne threw her arms around Solas’s neck and he lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a semi circle. He was incredibly solid, unequivocally real. Yondi’nne buried her face on the crook of his neck and cried, but this time out of sheer happiness. Solas put her down but she didn’t let him go, so he stroked the top of her head.

“Is this what you want, vhenan?”

There were two people asking her that question at the same time. The demon’s tantalizing voice coming from somewhere above her didn’t scare or affect her. It was Solas’s heartbroken tone that put her on guard. 

Her eyes opened suddenly, followed by a loud gasp. Yondi’nne found herself again sittiing down on the cold marble floor of her balcony, with the demon perched up on her shoulders with a look of surprise in its eyes.

In a fit of rage, she grabbed the bottle and smashed it against the demon’s head. She unintentionally used it as magic conduit because the demon flew across the balcony with the impact. The alcohol inside the bottle caught flames, scorching its skin. It looked back at her in shock, while Yondi’nne raised the broken bottle in its direction.

“Fen'Harel ma halam, elgar banal'ras!”, she yelled back at the creature.

The demon laughed wickedly at her words, making Yondi’nne shudder.

“One day you will laugh at the silliness of those words, Inquisitor!”, the demon cackled and lunged forward to attack her. Before it could reach her, Yondi’nne held out her hand and cast a blast of energy. The demon fell on its back, dissolving into nothing on her floor.

Yondi’nne tried to muffle her sobs with her right hand, but her whole body was shaking. She felt like she had lost him once again and the pain came back with full force in her soul. She tried to tell herself Solas would never accept that she allowed herself to be possessed, even if it was to find him. That Solas loved her still, even if he had to leave her. That at least now she knew he was alive somewhere.

But for a moment she stared at the burnt remains of the demon. She felt the inebriation wash away and her chest filled with regret for not accepting its offer. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) The moment she realises she is about to make a huge mistake, Yondi'nne hears Solas's voice. I'm not sure that it's really him, speaking to hear through the Fade, of if it's just her own mind trying to get her out of there. You can interpret either way.
> 
> 2) The Elvhnen phases I used are:  
> *Fen'Harel ma halam=Dread Wolf ends you, that is used as  
> a threat.  
> *elgar = spirit  
> *banal'ras= shadow (so Yondi'nne is calling the demon  
> something like a dark spirit) 
> 
> 3) At the end, I extrapolated the Aegis of the Rift ability (the one the Inquisitor gains during Jaws of Hakkon), considering the mark has spread and therefore its powers are stronger.


End file.
